Wireless communication devices may include a metal backboard designed to strengthen the structure of device and improve heat dissipation, but a metal backboard may act as an electromagnetic shield over an antenna assembly in the wireless communication device, thus affecting antenna performance. In addition, the backboard may define slots and gaps, which may affect its completeness, structural integrity and appearance.